Yami
by Z BIRD
Summary: A young girl named Yami comes from a home of a sexist father who had saved her from certain death the day after the Kiyubi attacked the Leaf Village. She never wanted to be a Shinobi, but that is the only way for Yami save Naruto and Sasuke from the darkness in there hearts. (Sasuke is going to be out of character sometimes)
1. The Hikari Family (Prologue)

Loud screams came from the small home that night. The pain of labor was excruciating. When Taisha Hikari learned that she was pregnant she and her husband Letai Hikari agreed that she would have the baby at home. Letai was at work in a local shop in the hidden leaf village when her water broke. After three house of labor alone, she gave birth to a baby girl.

As soon as she had the baby Letai walked into the room. Much to his surprise he found Taisha dead and much to his disappointment she was holding a baby girl. He dropped to his knees and wept for his deceased wife and picked up his crying daughter and held her above his head facing him.

"Your name will be Yami for you are the darkness in the light. The name will be male for I have always wanted a child who would be Shinobi. You will never be known as my daughter." He had never believed that women should be Shinobi, but as Yami was his only offspring he had no choice.

Letai then threw away every memory of Taisha and any proof that Yami was his biological child. When she was old enough she was put into school and forces to become ninja against her will.

"You were on the streets starving to death when I found you. Had I not taken you in when I had you would be dead right now. Never go against my will you owe me your life and so you will always do as I say." Letai would say to her. Because of this lie she would never go against his will.


	2. Bonds

They were released from class for lunch and reassess by Iruka sensei when Yami met Naruto. Three boys from a different class where beating Naruto up behind the tree with a swing. The fight was surrounded by other students and was being supported. Yami pushed through the crowed and attempted to stop the fight.

"Leave him alone." She shouted. The tallest boy then dropped the now unconscious Naruto to the ground.

He glared down at the girl who dared to tell him what to do. Yami was the same height as Naruto with dark reddish brown hair and a neon pink stripe in her bangs. Her hair was cut extremely short due to her father's hatred for girls and her eyes were a bright green. He wondered how a girl so skinny and weak would be so stupid as to stand up to him. He made his own conclusion; she must have a hero complex.

"Yeah, why should I, what are you going to do about it." He asked glaring at her.

"I will burn you to a crisp with fire style." She lied trying to seem stronger than she was.

"You're a stupid little bitch you know that. You haven't learned what type of chakra you carry. You don't know how to use fire style."

"Who is to say I don't know what to do with fire. One set of hand signs and you could be rolling on the ground putting out the fire that will have engulfed your skin and clothing." The boys in the group laughed and surrounded her with four taller boys.

"Fine maybe I can't burn you to a crisp, but I will go get Iruka Sensei." Yami said once again hoping to intimidate them.

"What's he going to do other than lecture me? He isn't even my teacher and he doesn't know anything about us."

"Why should he have to know who you are to kick you out of school and make it to where you never train again?"

The leader of the group then pushed her against the tree with his arm on her throat. She couldn't breathe, but reassess was almost over and someone would be telling everyone to return to class soon.

"You listen to me sweet heart. I will do whatever the hell I want to do and beat up whoever I want. My grandparents were killed by the beast that this freak holds inside him. I never knew them, but I will avenge them. I will kill this peace of shit if it's the last thing I do."

Yami's vision then began to blur. She barely saw Naruto get up and jump on the back of her attacker. She fell to the ground and began to cough. Naruto was then pulled off by another one of the boys and thrown to the ground. Just before the enemy could hit Naruto with a stick she through her body on top of him. The large stick slammed into her back and knocked the little breath she had in her lungs out.

"Back away from them right now!" Yelled Iruka Sense, from a distance away. The group immediately ran off into the woods.

"Are you… alright…Naruto…?" Yami gasped. Naruto got up and turned her over on her back worried about her safety. She was gasping for air and no matter how hard she tried could not breathe.

"Move Naruto, I need to grab her and take her to the hospital immediately. You are coming with me."

Iruka picked her up in his arms and brought her to the hospital. There a medical ninja healed her and she was able to go home that night. Her lungs had collapsed and her air way had been crushed. That night the boys were found and band from ever training to be a ninja again. They were all sentenced to a year under house arrest and after that a year of community service.

"Hey Yami, can I sit with you?" asked Naruto the day after the ordeal.

"Of course you can, we are friends after all. We have been through too much together to ignore each other and you are definitely not my enemy." Naruto smiled and sat next to his new friend.

Yami had never known her mother or father so she thought and was an only child on top of supposedly being adopted. She couldn't relate to Sasuke, but she wanted to do anything she could to make him feel better. Sasuke had been released from the hospital after his brother slaughtered his clan. He was the last Uchiha and was siting waiting for class to start.

"Did you hear?" a boy sitting behind Yami and Naruto.

"Hear what" the other boy asked.

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha family. All of his family was slaughtered yesterday."

"Wow! I can't believe it. I couldn't imagine being the last of my family."

"Yeah!" He laughed. "That really sucks for Sasuke."

Yami got up and walked to the boys who were talking about the slaughter.

"Will you assholes shut up and mind your own damn business. He just lost his whole family he doesn't need stupid fucken class mates laughing at his pain." She told them. The two boys then shut up and walked away. They knew the fate of those who messed with her and they wanted to be Shinobi.

Yami sat down next to Sasuke who was sitting with his head down on the desk.

"Hey… I … um….I heard what happened. I am really sorry Sasuke, if there is anything I can do for you… anything at all just ask." She said with sadness in her eyes for the one person in class who would mind his own business.

"Bug off deadlast" Sasuke growled glaring at her with his black eyes. Out of the kindness of her heart she gave him a hug and despite him trying to shove him off held on tell he gave up.

Sasuke put his head in her shoulder and hugged her back. To the surprise of Yami he began to cry. She held him tell the teacher walked in and sat next to him tell his eyes were no longer red.

The rest of the day in class she was getting glares from the other girls in class. Unknown to her the girls most in love with Sasuke would be seeking revenge for her getting a hug before they did. Sakura and Ino agreed on a plan to get back to her after school.

"Hay Yami, wait for me!" Yelled Naruto running after her.

"Hey Naruto, I can't hang out today I just really need to get home. Letai has a shit load of crap for me to do around the house." Yami said looking at her pink and black boots as she walked.

"Oh, okay, sorry about the chores you got to do. I'll see you tomorrow kay." Said Naruto disappointed then he ran off toward home.

She walked home and when she opened the door there was a note with a list of chores to do. On the table were a bunch of red roses with a note that said that they were from Sasuke.

"What the fuck? I am not stupid I know that these aren't from Sasuke." Yami said to herself when she went to pick up the flowers to throw them away bugs crawled up her arm. She hated bugs and when she was just about to scream she got a close look at them.

"Aww, ha they are so cute. I never thought I would say that bugs where cute." Just then the doorbell rang. When she answered the door it was Shino standing there.

"Can I have my bugs back please?" Shino asked

"Uh, yeah here… sorry uh… there kinds of stuck to me… but yeah go ahead and take them." Yami lifted up her arm and all of the bugs returned to their host.

"How did you get a hold of them anyway?" Shino asked politely.

"They were... Um, given to me in a batch of roses… supposedly by Sasuke…I know it's some sick joke. I uh... I am really sorry about the bugs." She stuttered.

"No worries, I have my suspicions and they don't include you. Have a nice night."

"Oh, uh, thanks good night, uh you to."

Shino then left and Yami closed the door, finished her chores, and goes to bed. The following day her life would have one more cruel trick played on her. When she opened the door to the class room there were Ino and Sakura standing there. Ino held a bucket of flower and Sakura held a bucket of glue.

"Surprise!" They both yelled and then immediately Sakura through on the glue and Ino through on the flower. The rest of the class laughed and Naruto ran down the steps to Yami.

"What the fuck! You damn bitches! I have flower in my eyes and glue in my mouth! It burns you fucken fan girls! If you really loved Sasuke you would have done the same thing I had done." Yami yelled at the top of her lungs and heard footsteps running toured her.

It was Sasuke, she knew this because Naruto was already there holding her in his arms and trying to calm her down. I burned really bad and she was crying from the pain and the embarrassment.

"GO away, you are annoying. What makes you think I'd like a pair of ugly mean girls anyway?"

The whole class looked at Sasuke in disbelief and the girls began to cry. Naruto and Sasuke then helped Yami to the locker room and while Sasuke went to find the female teacher on call, Naruto helped her clean the glue from her eyes.

Yami loved to dance, but to do so she had to sneak out of the house. She joined a dance club behind Letai's back. She had a play tonight and a Yami was supposed to be in bed. She jumped out the window and went to the concert hall.

"There you are Yami, you were almost late. Come on let me help you get your makeup done." Mentioned her makeup artist, she sat down and the makeup artist did her make up. They then took their places and the curtains rose. After the dance it was time that she went home, she had no idea what was waiting at home.

"Yam! Where have you been? I am not stupid, I know that you run out and do what I have told you not to." Letai yelled.

"Leave me alone I will do whatever I want to do. We share the same name, but Letai…. You are not my Fucken father so leave me the hell alone." Yami yelled back. She ran out the door and decided to sleep in the tree outside of the school.

The next morning she went into the classroom and sat down to wait for class to start. Both Naruto and Sasuke sat on either side of her. Any time Naruto tried to talk to her and ask her what was wrong she would just shush him and then lay her head back down on her deck. Yami was exhausted and her back hurt from dancing and sleeping in the tree.

"Class, we have an assignment. I am going to choose your partners." Said Iruka sensei. The last partners Iruka chose were Hinata and Yami.

"I saw you on the dance stage. You did really well on the play." Hinata whispered.

"Oh…Um… Thanks… I…I really appreciate the… um…complement. Uh… anyway…. Let's… let's get started on the project."

They worked together well and finished the project two weeks before it was due. They got an amazing grade on it and they became really close friends. Yami returned home and had no idea what she would say to the man. Yami knocked on the door and a very worried looking Letai.

Before she said anything Letai pushed forward and gave her a hug.

"Don't ever worry me like that again. I need you to stay here, I love you as if you were my own child and I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you. He said still holding her. She began to cry and slowly brought her hands around Letai.


	3. Graduation

Yami hated the graduation party. The friends she had there only consisted of Sasuke and Hinata. Letai staid to see her get her head then left without saying a word. She hoped that he was proud of her, but she would never know. Naruto hadn't moved up to the rank of Shinobi and it just wasn't a party without him there.

Yami walked outside, telling Sasuke and Hinata that she just needed some air and walked out alone. She saw Naruto on the tree swing looking down at his feet with sorrow.

"Hey Naruto, I am really sorry that you didn't graduate. Maybe Iruka sensei will take you out for ramen or something. That would be nice wouldn't it? You know everyone is missing you in there. You don't have to be a graduate to get into the party."

"I'm not stupid, I know that you are the only one in there who is missing me and what is the point of going to a graduation party if you didn't graduate?" Naruto snapped.

"Damn, fine I leave you alone then. Jees I was just trying to be nice. The party is for both friends and family to get together and congratulate the next generation of ninja. You are my friend, so you would be allowed to come in." Yami then walked away with tears in her eyes and went inside.

"Yami, what's wrong? Why are you about to cry?" Hinata asked turning away from Kiba and her other friends.

Yami didn't say anything and began to cry. Sasuke immediately put his arms around her and began to try and calm her down. Yami freaked out for a second and then closed her eyes and let the feeling of warmth and security envelope her in.

After the romance Yami went to talk to Iruka and told Sasuke that she would be right back. On her way there she was stopped by Sakura.

"Sakura don't do this, it's stupid. Sasuke made it clear that he likes Yami not us so just let her do what she needs to do." Ino begged close on Sakura's heels.

"Shut up Ino pig! I have business with the little thieving bitch." Sakura yelled Ino gave up and walked away leaving the two of them together with a crowed of others surrounding them.

"What do you want billboard brow?" Yami asked glaring back into Sakura's evil green eyes.

Sakura raised her left hand in a fist and punched Yami in the cheek and then took the right hand to hit her under the jaw. Yami stumbled for a moment. She felt around, she seemed to have chipped one of her molars, and taken a deep bite off her tongue.

Yami then reached out and grabbed Sakura by her long hair.

"Your hairs too damn soft bitch, you surely don't spend enough time training, bimbo." She slammed her knee into the pinkette's face, and then raised her face up. She reared her head back and slammed it into Sakura's with crushing force, making her self slightly dizzy while splitting Sakura's large forehead open.

"Don't fuck with me!" Yami yelled she then spat blood into Sakura's face and through Sakura to the ground.

Yami ran out the door and all the way home where she barricaded herself in the bathroom. Yami cleaned up her face and then when to bed and immediately fell asleep.

Morning came way too early for Yami the following day. Letai came into her bedroom to wake her up for the academy. He shook her gently trying to wake her up Yami turned around and groaned.

"What's your problem Yami you need to get up and go to school? There are picking teams today and if you don't go you will be disqualified. I don't want to see that happen I want to see you move on and become an amazing ninja now look at me." Letai demanded.

"I don't want to go, Sakura and I got into a fist fight yesterday and I went overboard. I have probably been disqualified but this point. I am violent I harmed one of my fellow ninja." Yami explained.

"You're a Shinobi they are supposed to be violent not docile. I heard what happened yesterday; Sakura started it because some popular kid who is apparently really attractive hugged you. No one blames you for what happened and if they do I'll take care of it. Now, are you a Shinobi or a docile little civilian? Are you a lame woman who will spend the rest of her life as a housekeeper or a hero to the entire village? You have the potential to be a better Shinobi than even the fourth Hokage. That man saved our entire village from the nine tailed fox demon. He sacrificed himself to save us."

"I'll go then, but never ever… ever compare me to the fourth Hokage again. I could never beat his skill or his bravery and I have to correct you on your statement. The Hokage sacrificed himself for his home not some stupid village in the leaves, but the place he met his wife, and the place he made all of his memories. I will go for my friends and my own pride an honor not to beat the great Fourth Hokage in strength and heroics. Lord Minato Namikaze is my hero I don't ever want to hear you belittle his name ever again." Yami then got dressed and went to school with her swollen cheek and head heled high.

She practically skipped to school after the conversation with Letai. She got to class and took her seat, Sakura knew where to be found and then the teams were named. She listened intently for her name to come up on a team. Iruka sensei then came to team seven and named off Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Ucheha, and lastly Yami Hikari. She wanted to flip for joy she was put on the same team number at the fourth Hokage Minato Namikazi. She couldn't believe it and could barely keep herself from jumping for joy.

That same day they would meat there teacher Kakashi Hatake. Team seven sat in the classroom long after the rest of the students had been picked up by their new teachers. Their teacher was late and that really sucked. Yami had begun to get extremely board of waiting. Finally Kakashi Sensei walked in and fell for a trick that Yami would have never thought a professional would fall for. He was hit on the head by the eraser Naruto had placed in the door.

The three students fallowed their Sensei outside and he asked them the weirdest question she had every asked before. He asked them all to introduce themselves witch would be a given, but then he asked about likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your goal. Naruto of course liked Ramen in a cup and didn't like to wait for it. His hobby was eating Ramen and training with Yami. His goal was to become the Hokage one day. Sasuke said that he didn't like or dislike anything and he didn't say he had any hobbies. The last thing Sasuke mentioned was the fact that he wanted to kill his brother. He didn't tell Kikashi who that was.

Yami reached over and gave Sasuke a hug before moving on and telling Kakashi what she wanted to say.

"My name is Yami Hikari… I…I like to study the history of the Elemental Nations… the history of… um… the fourth Hokage… Minato Namikazi is… is my hero. Um… anyway, I dislike… well wait… no I hate …. Kind of hate… the man I live with… um… um… Letai. My hobbies would be research and reading and…. And … and My goal would be ….. To be an expert on tailed beasts and… and… the history of the five nations." Yami stuttered given she had never spoken to Kikashi before.

"You are Shinobi now we are your comrades there is no need to be nerves." Kikashi explained.

She was silent

"If you show weakness in the Shinobi world you will be exploited with it."

"I- I see. I'll work on it."

Kikashi sensei then moved on and explained the test they had the fallowing day to prove if they were worthy. Sasuke and Yami worked well together and retrieved the bells Naruto got tied to the pole and wasn't allowed to have lunch. Yami and Sasuke fed him anyway despite it being against the rules, but they passed and could officially begin missions as beginner ninja.


	4. Real Shinobi

Their first few missions where shameful in the eyes of everyone on team seven. Naruto was able to not freak out for the first few missions, but after they had to go get the cat he was done. They went to speak with the Hokage about a better mission, but Naruto went overboard and yelled at the Hokage.

"Naruto, calm down, you don't get what you want by throwing a temper tantrum." Yami explained.

"Fine, if you want a C rank mission I will give you a C rank mission" Said the third Hokage.

Yami's jaw dropped at the comment, temper tantrums had never worked for her growing up. Maybe it was always just because Letai hated woman and was a cold hearted man. Naruto looked at her with a smirk smile on his face. Yami could tell that he was still not satisfied with the C rank mission, but he would just have to deal with it. Yami stuck her tongue out at Naruto and listened to what the Hokage had to say.

Yami had an hour to go home and pack supplies for the trip. She was going to be body guard for a bridge builder. That sounded so much more fun than walking dogs and catching a runaway cat. Yami hoped that Letai wouldn't be home, but he was.

"What are you doing home so early; shouldn't you be out walking dogs or something?" Letai asked.

"That would be none of your business I am an adult. If you really want to know I will tell you team seven got a C ranked mission." Yami told Letai.

"What! No you're not going on a C rank mission! You're not ready! I am not letting you go! You may not be my blood, but I have raised you since infancy! You are not going on this mission I refuse to let you go!"

"Letai, you want me to be a Shinobi don't you? Kakashi Sensei will be with us and we are all well trained through the academy. Do you want me to like Lord Namikaze or do you want me to be a docile little civilian?" Letai nodded his head and put his arms around her.

"Just make sure you come home safely. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I promise I'll come back. I will make you proud Letai I swear it."  
>Yami finished packing her stuff and ran out the door. She was late and wouldn't here the end of it from her team mates. Letai looked after her as she ran to the front gate and whispered the words to himself 'I love you'.<p>

She ran up to the gate and her team noticing that she was even later than Kakashi Sensei.

"Sorry I'm late guys Letai was home and had to lecture me before I left." She explained

"Oh really, well I'm glad you made it we were about to leave without you." Kakashi sensei mentioned his one eye smiling.

"Alright lets go I'm tired of standing around waiting for everyone to get ready." Naruto complained.

"Oh stop complaining looser." Sasuke grumbled.

"Stop bickering you stupid kids; let's go I have a bridge to finish building." The old man growled. He then began to lead the way to the location the bridge would be built at.

Walking through the woods was extremely boring for Yami. At that point in time she would have rather been at home making it spotless for Letai. She started to hum to herself and that led to a whispered singing. Before she knew it she was entertaining the folks around her as she danced and sang down the trail.

The laughter and fun of those on their team was interrupted by chains flying from the forest, wrapping around Kakashi and ripping him into bloody shreds.

"SENSEI!" Yami screamed. Out stepped a pair of assassins from the hidden mist village and prepared to attack them. Immediately Yami pulled put her neon pink and black kunai knife and put herself in front of the bridge builder.

A chain flew quickly toward Yami's face. They were trying to get the chain past her and hit the bridge builder that didn't work. Sasuke ran towards her trying to get her out of the way. She attempted to hit the chain out of the way with her kunai, but to no avail. The chain wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towards the assassin he had his poison blade ready to stab her.

With her free hand despite it being her left she reached for her pink and grey handle sword. She pulled it out of its sheath and shoved it through a link in the chain then stabbed it into the ground stopping it from retracting further, she unwrapped it from her wrist. She moved the blade to her right hand and swung at the assassin. Hi disappeared in a puddle of water under her feat. Yami jumped off of the puddle just in time before the water turned into a man.

Yami was again in front of the old man ready to protect him more if need be. She didn't have to Kakashi sensei had reappeared confirming her thoughts that he had nit died, and stabbed the nuke-nin in the throat, then he turned and with Sasuke's help, he tied the other up and prepared to interrogate him. She was standing there in shock everything happening around her seemed to be a fuzzy blur. Kikashi sensei was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders shouting her name demanding that she tell him if she was alright or not.

"Yami…Yami answer me damn it!" Kikashi yelled.

"I… I'm alright… I'm okay." She replied her hands shaking.

"Don't scare me like that; I am in charge I don't need you getting hurt."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to freeze like that after the fight." Yami apologized, he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Yami, you've been cut, those were poisoned…" Kakashi explained. Sasuke was staring at her with worry and looked away as soon as she made eye contact.

"What..?" she trialed off.

"You need to bleed it." Sasuke droned. He walked forward and quickly cut beneath the poisoned cut, it was shallow, and she could see green ooze seeping out with the blood.

"Thanks..." She smiled a little, and then Sasuke wrapped it with tape.

Yami noticed that Naruto was bleeding without saying a word she pulled a role of medical rap out of her pack and rapped his bleeding hand. She didn't know what had happened all she knew is that is needed to be wrapped up immediately. She didn't notice the look of jealously from Sasuke

"Those were assassins from the hidden mist that were after you. This isn't a C rank mission this is a B rank mission you lied to the hidden leaf this means we have to turn back." Kikashi told the bridge builder. He immediately begged that we keep going and despite the bad feeling Yami got from the trip she was able to convince Kakashi to let them go on with the mission.

When they got to the bridge that had already been started the old men showed them were they would be staying and provided them with food. They were all very grateful, Kakashi decided since they would be there for a while to do some training. She was able to learn it easily unlike Sasuke and Naruto. They both came back to the house one night and made her worried and angry that they ate and just threw the food back up.

That night Yami went to the dock and looked out at the ocean and the land in the distance that would soon be connected to the land they were on now. She didn't understand why anyone would want to destroy the chance to improve economy and make trade easier.

"Hey Yami, how are you feeling? You had us worried when you just stood there in shock as long as you did. "Asked Kakashi worry shown in the one eye you could see.

"I feel fine Kakashi Sensei you don't need to worry about me. I don't know what came over me I have no clue why I just blacked out when the fight was over."

"You were just in shock you wouldn't be the first ninja who reacted that way after their first fight with real targets."

"I don't feel right though and that wouldn't have been my first fight. My first fight was with Sakura when she punched me in the face. I froze when the fight on the way here was over and I feel weak and stupid because of it."

Kakashi was about to say something when he was interrupted by Sasuke who said.

"You are not stupid and you are definitely not weak. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that every again."

"I guess I'll leave the two of you alone" Kakashi said before walking away.

The two of them were now alone at the bridge and Yami continued staring down at the water. Sasuke looked at the water next to her and was silent. The silences stayed that way for a good five minutes tell Sasuke said that they should go inside. They did so and went straight to bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmares that she couldn't remember Naruto wasn't in the bedroom and the only other people there were Kakashi and Sasuke she startled both of them wake.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"I'm alright I just had a nightmare." She explained.

"What was it about?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't remember all I know is it was scary. I'll be back I'm going to go and get some air." Yami didn't bother looking back or asking permission she went outside and looked over the ocean from the wooden dock.

When she couldn't sleep she would leave the house and look up at the lake or the stars from the wooden dock at home. Tonight she lay down and stared at the same stars in a strange place to her. She than began to sing the way she did at home.

"_Underneath the Cold November Sky,_

_I'll wait for you._

_As The Pages of My Life Roll By,_

_I'll wait for you._

_I'm So Desperate Just to See Your Face,_

_Meet Me in This Broken Place."_

_"Hold Me Now,_

_I Need To Feel You._

_Show Me How,_

_To Make It New Again._

_There's No One I Can Run To,_

_And Nothing I Could Ever Do,_

_I'm No Where If I'm here,_

_Without You."_

_"Even If You Take It All Away,_

_I'll wait for you._

_Even When the Light Begins To Fade,_

_I'll wait for you._

_I'm So Desperate Calling out Your Name,_

_Meet Me In This Broken Place."_

_"Hold Me Now,_

_I Need To Feel You._

_Show Me How,_

_To Make It New Again._

_There's No One I Can Run To,_

_And Nothing I Could Ever Do,_

_I'm No Where If I'm here."_

_"I'm Tired of Running,_

_Wrestling With These Angels._

_I Lay Down My Life,_

_And I Surrender!"_

_"Hold Me Now,_

_I Need To Feel You._

_Show Me How,_

_To Make It New Again._

_There's No One I Can Run To,_

_And Nothing I Could Ever Do."_

_"Hold Me Now,_

_I Need To Feel You._

_Show Me How,_

_To Make It New Again._

_There's No One I Can Run To,"_

_"And Nothing I Could Ever Do,_

_I'm No Where If I'm here,_

_Without You."_

**(Band: Ashes Remain Song: ****Without You**** Lyrics from MetroLyrics)**

"You can sing really well." Said a little boy standing from the end of the dock.

This scared the crap out of Yami. She jumped up and faced this kid with her fists raised. She put them down as soon as she realized that it was the bridge builder's grandson.

"Uh, thanks kid. Shouldn't you be as home in bed asleep or something? It's dangerous to sneak up on people like that. Had I not noticed it was you I could have hurt you. I'm a very jumpy person at night especially when I think that I am alone." She said clearly. She was pissed off, she hated when people snuck up on her.

The kid ignored what she said and mentioned something that didn't help her attitude.

"You're going to die; you should have made a career out of singing or something. You wouldn't die as soon if you had played it safe."

"Ha trust me kid this is not what would have chosen for me. I can tell you now though I am going to die when I'm old, married, and have kids. I am not going to die fighting some assholes for home or even something stupid."

"That's not what I mean you know what I mean. You are going to die fighting and it isn't going to be pleasant or painless."

"Okay, whatever kid come on I'll take you home. I need to go back to sleep anyway plus it's cold out here."

She took him inside and they parted ways she went back to bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning would be action packed and extremely exhausting.

Yami woke up to an empty bedroom and instantly wondered where everyone else had gone. Apparently they had let her sleep in because of her nightmare she immediately changed out of her pink lounge around dress and changed into some fighting gear. When she got to the bridge the area was a battle ground and she now remembered what her dream was about.

She ran into the fog and looked around for her comrades she had to figure out where they were. While she was running a large man with wrapping around his mouth and a huge sword jumped in front of her.

"Stay out of this brat and maybe I'll let you live." He growled. Yami glared back at him with pure anger and no fear.

"I know who you are. You are Zabuza a traitor to your village. That's funny when I read about you I imagined that you would be taller and have some more muscle. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't test me child it will be detrimental to your health." He lifted up the sword and swung it at Yami's small frame. She jumped, and then used the sword as a spring to jump over Zabuza. She ran off and saw some strange wall of mirrored ice. She looked and it with confusion. From behind she heard Kakashi sensei yell.

"Yami behind you duck now!" He yelled she ducked and rolled out of the way. Not fast enough the huge sword fell down and opened a huge gash in her left arm. She screamed, jumped up and ran away from the man holding her bleeding arm.

As she ran she saw Sasuke on the ground with needles in his whole body. She felt fear fill her heart. In her dream she found Sasuke dead and when she got to him he was dead. She picked up his head and lade it in her lap. Anger filled her heart; she hated them for not waking her up and hated herself for not getting there sooner.

From inside the strange ice dome she herd some strange growling noises and she saw inside was Naruto with some strange red chakra surrounding his body. Naruto was fighting a man in a mask and she recognized him from the trip there and then remembered what she had seen when she stood there in shock. She looked back down at Sasuke's still and peaceful looking face. It hit her like a brick: he was dead. She began sobbing her tears fell down on his face like rain.

She remembered Kakashi fighting Zabuza in the forest. She remembered the kid in the mask claiming to be there to take away his body after he "died" so no one could figure out its secrets. This man was supposed to be dead and he wasn't the two of them were working together.

She saw the glass shatter around Naruto and the boy jumped in front of Zabuza before Kakashi could put his chidori through the boy's heart. The boy died with a smile on his face and Yami was shocked and confused as to why the boy would die for an asshole like Zabuza.

The fight continued and ended as soon as it had begun. Yami was exhausted because of the blood loss and all she could do was continue holding Sasuke. An army of men had shown up and none of team seven had the strength to fight them. Zabuza fought the gang as his arms hung at his side limply. Naruto had lent him a kunai witch he held in his mouth. The man died lying next to the young boy named Haiku he called a comrade.

Yami looked back down to Sasuke and saw his eyes slowly open. His black eyes stared up at her green ones. She jumped on top of Sasuke and began to sob other than Naruto she couldn't care more for another boy.

"Yami… I … cant … breath." Sasuke choked out.

She got off of him slightly but still held him close. "I'm sorry I… I am just… really happy that you're alive." Yami cringed about the pain in her arm.

Sasuke leaped off of her lap despite the pain and tiredness he felt and caught Yami before she could slam into the ground.

"NO, YAMI STAY AWAKE, STAY AWAKE, STAY WITH ME!" Sasuke screamed

Kakashi ran up to the two of them to assess the situation. Sasuke was helped by Naruto inside while Kakashi carried the unconscious Yami to the hospital. The bridge was completed a few days later and they were able to go home.

"I appreciate all that your team has done for me. Thank you so much, we have decided to name the bridge after Naruto. The Great Naruto Bridge, it's thanks to you that I am alive and that the bridge is complete." Explained the bridge builder.

"Yami, I wanted to ask if you would sing something for us before you leave?" asked the bridge builder's grandson.

"Sorry kid, I am exhausted from the battle and I am a little home sick."

"Your such a liar, you have had several days to recover and you seem fine with being here to me."

"Oh fine, whatever ill sing something for you. Do you want me to dance for you as well kiddo?"

She than stood on a wooden stage, sang, and danced for the people there. Finally they were able to leave and go home. When they got home Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke begged her to go to the hospital so they can look at her arm. Yami insisted that she was fine, but that didn't work they dragged her to the hospital there they changed the stitches and the rap.

"Letai I'm home from the mission." Yelled Yami Letai ran out of his bedroom as fast as he could and gave her a huge hug. This was extremely unexpected and she wasn't able to get her injured arm out of the way.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried Letai let go of her immediately.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked freaking out about it. "Holy shit, what happened to your arm?"

"I got stitches and wraps it was sliced open by a sword. The C rank mission turned out to be more difficult than it was supposed to be."

"What? I am pissed of now, I am going to go and talk to the Hokage right now!"

"No Letai don't Kakashi sensei has taken care of it already. He is going to make the bridge builder pay for any medical bills. We won't have to pay for anything having to do with my arm." Yami lied, in reality Kakashi Hatake had promised to pay for the hospital bill. She was extremely grateful but she wouldn't dare tell Letai he would demand that the person at fault should pay for it.

"What about training? Are they going to cancel your training at all?"

"My personal training has been canceled for one month. Then I'll go back to check for infection if it's not infected I can start training again."

"Okay good that makes me feel better. Do you have something to put on it to prevent an infection?"

"Yes, it's a pill I take once in the morning and once at night. Okay now that you know will you stop harassing me? I am really tired I just want to go to sleep."

There was then a knock a t the door Yami groaned and went to answer the door.

"Oh hey Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I know you're tired, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked clearly nervous.

"Yeh give me a little bit of time to change into something a little more appropriate for a date. You can come on in if you would like."

"That would be great thank you." Sasuke came in and Letai gave her a look of surprise. She changed and Sasuke took her out for sushi.

Yami came out of her bedroom in a long, sparkly, neon pink kimono with roses embroidered on it. It had a v neck and a black strap obi around the waist. She even wore make up light pink lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow. Her shoes where black flats with pink roses at the toes. To finish it off she wore a neon pink chocker checkless with a black pearl in the center of it.

Sasuke was shocked at what she was wearing he looked at her with his mouth hanging open and was speechless.

"What, I made this a long time ago for a special occasion. You're the one who came up to the door in a kimono. I don't want to feel under dressed." She looked at Sasuke and blushed she laughed awkwardly.

"Am I overdressed?" Yami asked still blushing.

"No, you look amazing. You look perfect; umm we had better get going."

"Yeah of course we must be on our way."

Sasuke offered his hand and they walked to the restaurant together as friends on a very fancy date.

Sasuke had made reservations and they had a reserved table. The table was small and round it had a red candle in the middle of it and the table cloth was black. The candle wasn't lit yet; a waiter came out with a lighter ready to light the candle.

"Wait, not yet. I want to try and light it myself, thank you though."

"Very well madam, what would you like to drink this evening?" The waiter asked he wore a white under shirt a black coat and a red tie going along with the restaurant theme colors.

"I'll have water please, thank you."

"Very well and you sir."

"I'll take water as well."

"I will be back with your water and to take your order." The waiter walked away and returned shortly with two wine classes of water. He then gave them more time to order and turned away to help another couple.

"Ug, I hate sushi. I am very glad that they have cooked fish here. What are you getting? I'm getting the grilled carp with a side of tuna salad."

"I didn't know you hated sushi, I could have taken you somewhere else."

"No Sasuke this is great, I love sea food just not raw sea food."

"Oh, okay good. I am going to get the sushi platter." Yami looked at Sasuke and laughed.

"So it's time to lite that candle. You know fire jitsue; could you help me learn it?"

"Um, yeah I can. You have a fire chakra type."

"I do yes; I can only muster a small flame on the end of my index finger." Yami did a few hand signs and lit a small flame on the tip of her finger. She reached over and lit the candle.

"Okay, ill teach you some moves with fire, but you have to teach me something in return."

"How about, I teach you how to make your own clothes?"

"Sounds like a deal." They laughed, the waiter then came to take their orders and brought them a shrimp cocktail and then moved on.

They both enjoyed having conversations about their family life despite Sasuke's situation he was openly willing to talk about it before that night. They also sat and talked about Naruto and laughed about the many times he acted like a complete fool. When the food came Sasuke was insistent that she try one piece of sushi. He held it up to Yami's mouth and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

He set it on her tongue she wrinkled up her face and began to chew. Swallowing it didn't happen; she spit it out in Sasuke's face on accident. He closed his mouth and his eyes; he had a smile on his face. Yami was laughing hysterically after Sasuke whipped off his face he joined her in laughter.

There night was quickly interrupted by Naruto who walked in and pulled a chair up next to Yami.

"Hey guys, you enjoying your date this far?" he laughed and slapped Yami on her bad arm she screamed and laid her head down on the table.

"Oh, Yami. That was your bad arm, I am so sorry."

"It… it's okay Naruto… you…. You just forgot. Hold on one moment, I will be right back." Yami walked outside the restaurant and yelled to the sky as loud as she could.

"NARUTO YOU IDEOT THAT HURT LIKE A FUCKEN BITCH!" Yami then returned to the table where Naruto was being drilled by Sasuke about being a dumb ass and watching what he is doing.

"I'm okay Sasuke, I'm okay. I need to be able to handle pain and like I said, he just forgot. Everyone forgets sometimes."

"Yeah, okay whatever, I'm going home." Sasuke slammed down money on the table and tan out of the restaurant. Yami also through down some money and ran after him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wait!" She yelled after him and ran. She was stopped by Sakura standing in front of her.

Sakura hadn't been seen in the village since before the mission. Yami had herd that she was staying with a distant uncle.

"What do you want Billboard Brow I'm busy?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you look very nice today and to tell you to stay away from Sasuke he is mine" Sakura then grabbed Yami's bad arm and began to dig her nails into the stitches. Yami cringed at the pain that was so savvier that she began to get dizzy.

"You like that, it medical Nin jitsue. I can heal people but I also learned about how it can reverse the healing process as well. See I made it reopen without getting blood on my hands by ripping out the stitches. It's great, I heard about the deep gash in your arm from Naruto."

"What, you talked to Naruto about are mission."

"Well yeah, he's an idiot; I was able to get him to tell him everything. I took advantage of his crush on me and took him out on a date to talk about team seven."

"You fucken bitch!"

"I would watch what I say if I were you, Hikari. I can use a chakra scalpel and re open the rest of your wound if you like." She hissed

Sakura squeezed her arm harder and Yami couldn't hold it in anymore she screamed. Not only from the pain, but to try and get someone's attention. Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree and threw a spin kick toward pinkies face. She jumped back and avoided the kick, pulling Yami with her.

"You used me to get to Yami?"

"Of course I did, you think I would ever go out with you."

Kakashi Sensei apparently lived nearby and heard the racket. He came out from behind a tree and grabbed Yami from Sakura. When he landed he handed her to Naruto and ran after the retreating girl. Kakashi lost her and returned to Yami.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, I don't know what's wrong with Yami?"

"She- she reopened my wound!" Yami gasped between words. Without a word Kakashi picked Yami up and carried her to the hospital. In the hospital her arm was stitched and rapped again. Because of the pain and stress she was in a coma for a week before she woke up again.

Yami woke up with Sasuke asleep with his knees on the floor and his head tucked in his arms by her right arm. Naruto was sitting also asleep on the chair at the end of her bed. Before she woke up her father had been standing outside the hospital yelling and demanding that he be let in to see Yami, but since she already had two guests he could not enter. Kakashi came into the room and snuck over to the left side of her.

"How are you feeling Yami?" He whispered sitting by her feet.

"I am exhausted. What happened?"

"You will have to tell me yourself. Don't worry about it if you don't remember we know the culprit and are searching for her as we speak. The chunin exams are going to start in a month the whole team needs to agree to it. If you don't want to you don't have to."

"I'll do it for them, I refuse to back down. I'll be better by then."

"I'm sure you will be Yami. Now get some sleep, don't worry me any more will you. You scared the hell out of me"

"Uh, yes Sensei."

"Shush, just get some sleep." Kakashi then jumped out of the window leaving her alone to sleep with the snoring boys. Before she went back to sleep Sasuke ground, sat up, stretched, and yawned. He looked over at Yami and finally noticed that she was awake.

"Yami, I am so sorry this happened to you. I should never had left if I had been there you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Calm down Sasuke, I'll be fine the people here at the hospital know what they're doing and for Naruto's sake I will be ready for the chunin exams when they come up."

"I don't care about the looser or the exams. I am only worried about you. Now get some sleep, I don't need you being kept awake by me worrying." Yami closed her eyes and went back to sleep she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Later when she woke again Naruto and Sasuke were talking about the upcoming Chunin exams. Yami looked over to the stand on her bed and found a pink lily in a beautiful vase that was black with small neon pink flowers painted along the top and bottom rim.

"Who are those from?" she asked whoever would answer.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry that I was asleep last time I've been here since the night you were taken here by Kakashi. The flower and the vase are to you from Hinata she wants you to get better as soon as possible." Naruto rambled.

"Why don't you and Sasuke go home? You don't have to stay here with me, nether do you Sasuke. You guys should really go home. There are plenty of doctors and people here to keep an eye on me. You don't need to worry anymore; I'm out of the coma."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison and then glared at each other.

"Let me go I am coming in here to see my daughter I have the right to see her." Said a man from a distance down the hall, the doctors and nurses were trying to stop the man trudging through the halls of the hospital. A few seconds later Letai came into the bedroom.

"Both of you brats get out of here right now!" he yelled.

"Letai? What the fuck, get out of here don't yell at my friends. They can stay here if they want to." Yami yelled back.

"Don't worry about it Yami, I should probably go get some training done with Kakashi." Naruto mentioned.

"Are you coming with me Sasuke?'

"No Naruto, I'm not going anywhere, they allow two guests at a time one of us can stay." Explained Sasuke glaring at Letai. Naruto then jumped out of the window leaving the three of them alone.

"What do you want Letai? You have no right to kick Naruto or Sasuke out of here."

"I am your guardian, if it pertains to your wellbeing I have the right to do what must be done."

"Sasuke will you go wait out in the hallway for a little bit so I can talk to Letai?" Yami asked. Sasuke nodded, glared at her father again, and walked out into the hall way.

Letai said nothing and sat on the side of her bed by her good arm. He gently lifted her up off of the bed and put her onto his lap. He held her and rocked her back and forth; Yami was tense and tell he began to hum to her. She then relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep in her caretaker's arms. Letai set her back down on the bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sasuke glared as he walked down the hall way to the exit. Sasuke went back into the room making sure she was alright. He was relieved to see her asleep again and sat down on the side of her bed and began to pet her short hair gently. He loved her, there was no way or reason to deny it he wouldn't let anything happen to her every again.

Yami was released from the hospital a week later and stuck in bed by order of Letai until the chunin exams began. He didn't like the idea of her going, but she refused to take no for an answer. Sasuke and Naruto visited her every day and talked about the training. Sasuke would show her the hand sine's slowly so that he wouldn't actually use the jitsue and Yami showed him how to sew, obviously the sewing want at all as dangerous as fire style.


	5. Letai's Secret

It was the first day of the Chunin exams it started with a written test.

"If anyone on your team fails the exam none of your team will move on to the next task. If you want to walk away, walk away now. "The proctor explained.

Were doomed Yami though. She loved Naruto he was her first friend and her best friend. Despite how close they are she knew he wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions.

"If you get caught cheating you will be disqualified and sent back to the academy. Do you understand!?" The proctor for the written exam was a frightening looking and sounding man. A lot of the ninja in the room were afraid of him, but Yami had a good sense of people and felt no reason to fear him.

The tests were then passed out and the timer set. Yami had always thought that she had understood her lessons, but the questions on this test didn't make any sense.

Shikamaru probably knows what he is doing, the proctor didn't say you couldn't cheat he said don't get caught cheating. Now how can I look at his answers without getting caught? Yami thought as hard as she could to cheat and it finally came to her. There was a round mirror in every corner of the room and one of them pointed right at Shikamaru and his paper. Now all she had to do was not get caught by the guard on both sides of her row.

Naruto was sweating like a pig he didn't want to cheat and disqualify his team, but he didn't want to go back to the academy. Sasuke as usual was perfectly calm and had no worries about the test. Evan Sasuke had no idea how to answer some of the questions and he used his Sharingan to look off of Yami's paper.

When the exam was over everyone in the class was silent with nerves. A lot of students were kicked out for cheating or they just gave up and walked out before the test started. The people left in the room waited patiently for the final question of the exam. Yami had a feeling that this question would be the easiest of all of them.

"I will say this again, if you don't pass you and your team will be Genin the rest of your lives. You may take the easy way out and leave if you wish. "The Procter made more people leave after they left, he spoke again.

Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk and began yelling. "I will become Hokage one day I do not fear you believe it!"

The proctor looked around the room at the faces of those still remaining. "Shinobi that have stayed in this room will now officially move on to the next segment of the Chunin exams."

Yami left the exam room skipping, the next segment of the exams would start the next day and Letai should be proud.

"Letai, I am so excited I passed the written test. I am moving on to the next stage of the Chunin exams I am so excited." Yami's face was smiling brightly.

"What?! You passed the test, no you may have passed the test, but you are not moving forward to the next section I won't allow it." Letai yelled.

"Letai… I thought that you would be proud of me. You wanted me to become a Shinobi and now that I have the chance to become a Chunin you want me to stop. That doesn't make any sense and anyway I am a Shinobi that means that I'm an adult and I can do what I want." Yami turned around and began storming towards the door.

"Don't turn your back on me young lady. I just don't want to see you end up like me. I never told you this, but I'm going to tell you now. Let's go out for barbeque to congratulate you on passing and I'll tell you there. "They both grabbed a coat and slipped on their shoes. Letai and Yami both walked side by side to the barbecue place to eat and talk.

"What do you have to talk to me about so desperately? We go to the forest for the next task tomorrow I need to be in bed."

"Yami, I used to be to be a Shinobi."

"Now that is definitely bull shit Letai you are not the kind of person who could handle this."

"I am serious; I used to be in training to be a Shinobi that ended when the chunin exams came around. I was on team seventeen and we had passed the written test. It was me, my best friend and his girlfriend. We worked extremely well together and were ready for whatever would come our way."

"Okay, Letai get to the point." Snapped Yami flipping over her slice of steak.

"My point is that we were not ready for what came next. The other members of my team before I knew it were killed. I am ashamed of what I did I ran and left them to die. I can't tell you what killed them I would get in trouble for that. I couldn't live with myself and so I resigned."

"What does this have to do with me? Nothing is going to happen to me and unlike you I am not a coward I will not leave them behind to die. I need to sleep up for tomorrow goodnight Letai." She then got up and walked out the door leaving Letai alone at the table. Yami went home took a shower and then went to bed.


End file.
